User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Chapter 2.
Pyrus900 woke up the next morning with a lot of questions. The fact that there was no way to answer these filled him with RAGE. He found himself throwing his breakfast spoon across the room uncontrollably at some point. Drago: Whoa...what's pissing you off? Pyrus900: Freaks at the tournament. So many questions, no answers at all. (throws fork across room) Drago: D@mn...now I'M wondering too! Nice going there. Pyrus900: You were the one who asked. -_- Pyrus900 got up and put on his shoes. His sock jammed on his foot and his rage caused him to rip it because of that. Pyrus900: Drago, can you get me another sock? Drago: Fine. XD (goes to get the sock) Pyrus looked to the side and saw the same person from yesterday. Pyrus: WHAT?! YOU DIE! He ran after him but he disappeared. Drago: (comes in with sock) Is there a...Problem? Pyrus: D@mn...thought I saw that guy from yesterday. Let's go, our match with Crimson isn't over. Drago: F*ck D@mmit, I forgot about that! Let's go. Pyrus: (throws Drago, and he goes to monster form) I'll ride on your back k? Drago: Not a problem. (puts Pyrus on back) They flew over to Crimson's house. Crimson: WHAT THE H3LL ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE? Pyrus: I'd meet you at the arena, but you know what happened to it. Crimson: >.> I'll brawl you here and now, but this time I won't hold back! Pyrus: Oh, you were holding back? I THOUGHT you seemed weak... :P Crimson: Grr...I learned from the best, so watch it! Pyrus: Oh, that high and mighty "master" you always say you're apprenticed to? Crimson: (sigh) You'll never learn, 900. Let's brawl. They went out to the scorched sands of the destroyed arena. Crimson: Skytruss, are you ready? Skytruss: I got...bashed hard...in all those explosions. Send Iron. Crimson: All right then...BAKUGAN BRAWL! Drago: Always hated Irons...especially ones THIS guy throws. Pyrus: Same here. Bakugan brawl! Drago jumped, being a Sky Raider, and passed straight over Iron. As he started to land, both went into monster form. Immediately after, a huge blast fired off and caused both to land on the ground, Drago over Iron. Iron: (muffled) DIRTINMYMOUTH! (spits) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, DRAGO? Drago: SHUT UP, THERE'S SOMEONE OVER THERE! Crimson: WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU, NOOB? Pyrus: Oh, just great. Drago, can you stand? Drago: Heh. That goes without saying, when the blast came from THAT noob. (gets up) Crimson: Get up, Iron. Let's teach this meddler a lesson. Iron: Feh. This'll be EASY! (stands up) The Bakugan in the distance was covered in spikes, with the desert sun rising behind him. What could be seen of his color was red. Drago: Looks like...a Pyrus...Infinity Helios! Pyrus: WHAT THE F*CK? First a Taylean, now an Infinity Helios! Drago: I'd sing back in black, but they're red. Crimson: -_-" The same person who kept showing up before stood on the Helios's shoulder. Infinity: (growls) We have our orders. You living is us disobeying them. Drago: Heh...if you want a battle...(puts up fists) I hope you brought two of you. Winx: -_-" Short memory much? (throws out Tay) Skytruss: (jumps out) Forget what I said earlier, MAKE THAT 3! I owe this one a fight! Aerogan: (also jumps out) Don't you mean 4? Skytruss: -_-" Whatever. Winx: 4 against 2? (mockingly) Aww, that's so unfair. (back to normal voice) Then this should fix things up. (takes out a glowing knife) Pyrus: Gonna stab me? (takes out a handgun) Not today. Winx: Idiot. (draws blood from finger, then writes a symbol in blood on the ground) Pyrus: (fires handgun anyway) Tay: (jumps in and blocks it) ROOT CORE BATTLE BASTION! Drago: WHAT THE?! THE TAYLEAN IS FEMALE? Tay: -_-" Why does everyone think I'm male...? Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts and breaks the shield) Infinity: DEEP FIRE BLOCK A! (fires on Drago) Aerogan: AQUA TORRENT! (sweeps a wave through the lasers at Infinity, electrocuting him) Drago: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! (fires into the wave and makes an explosion of fire, steam, and boiling water) Infinity: (muffled) MY FAEC! Skytruss: OH NO YOU DON'T! SONIC SCREECHER! (blasts the fire at Tay with a sonic wave) Iron: (gets behind Tay) DARK AVENGER! (mouth is full of purple lightning, then he blasts it at Tay) Winx: DUCK! (Tay dodges by ducking and the blast hits Skytruss) Crimson: STEEL WING BASH BLADER! Skytruss: (blocks with wings) Infinity: (gets up, then is slashed by Skytruss) Tay: (touches the symbol on the ground, causing hand to glow) Get back. Iron: YEAH RIGHT! (bites Tay's arm and starts shooting) DARK...AVENGER! Tay: Get...AWAY! (pushes Iron in the chest with glowing hand) Winx: ...that's not good. Drago: What the f*ck?! There was the glowing sign, imprinted on Iron's chest. Skytruss: CRIMSON! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS! Infinity: (tackles Skytruss and almost lands on Crimson) I agree! (grinds Skytruss's head into the dirt) Pyrus: Ok, this is TOO FAR! DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Drago: STAY BEHIND ME! (gets in between Tay and Infinity) DIE. (shoots plasma bolts from both sides at them like a living machine gun) Pyrus: REVOLUTION TORNADO! Drago: (is surrounded by spinning flames and rotates with them) TIME TO KICK @$$! (does a flaming kick to Infinity's rear, sending him flying into Tay and on fire) LITERALLY! REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Tay: SLASH RISE THUNDER! (blasts Drago before he can shoot) Pyrus: AQUA...TORRENT! Aerogan jumped beside Drago and shot a wave into the lightning. The wave hit Tay and Infinity, spreading the lightning to them. Aerogan: Heh. DEPTH CHARGE PRISON! Aerogan turned the wave into a swirling ball of water that swept up and trapped the two. Crimson: Are you f*cking kidding me? That's a copy of Haos Hydron. Pyrus: Is it? I'd say you're in for a shocking surprise...well, THEY certainly are. (ball of water starts electrocuting them) Winx: FLARE BLAST WARPER! Infinity: (muffled) Boil in h3ll! (starts evaporating the ball with flames) Aerogan: Can't..hold...this...too long! Pyrus: They want it hot? They need to learn to be careful what they wish for...DRAGON ASTRO! Drago: (fires multiple splitting and merging bolts of flaming lasers into the ball) Infinity: MMMF! MMFF! RAAAAH! (stops shooting) Tay: (tries to swim out) The entire ball of water exploded and blasted Tay and Infinity aside. They were being burned apart. Drago: Time to end it. BLAZER RUMBLE! (charges at Tay and Infinity with lava-blazing hands) Iron: GAAK! (coughs up blood and purple smoke) (unintelligible noises and shrieks) Skytruss: (gets up) That's not...Iron's voice. Voices? What? Iron was screaming, but the voices weren't his. The screams were otherworldly. Crimson: The one who taught me can inspire more fear than that. But...we need to help him. Pyrus: More fear than that? Please. Your "master" is seriously in over his head. Crimson slapped Pyrus. Crimson: Shut it, 900. Let's help him. Drago: I'M COMING FOR YOU! (runs at the two enemy Bakugan at top speed) Iron: (shrieks like a thousand demons) Crimson: Ok....that was creepy, have to admit. Iron's chest burst open at the symbol. Shadowy shapes came out. One of them: We...ARE..FREE. Another: The...sun....it burns my eyes...and yet fills me with LIFE! AFTER SO LONG! Drago: What are these Bakugan? Pyrus: I don't know, but some of them seem familiar! And Yet Another: WHO...FREED...US? Winx: It was me. (EVIL LAUGHTER GO!) The armies came out. Iron: THE SHADOWS...LIVE...(moaning voice) (eyes turn black like holes) I...LIVE... Drago: What the? (looks at Iron) Infinity: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. (blasts Drago as he looks away) Drago: ARGH! (flies over a building and crashes) Pyrus: This...can't be good. (runs after Drago) Winx: (MORE EVIL LAUGHTER) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts